fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Adohi
Appearance Height: 6 feet Weight: 150 lbs Eye Color: brown Hair Color: ^^^ Glasses or contact lenses? No Skin color: White Distinguishing features: His bloody gloves. They’re covered in animal blood. How does he/she dress? It’s mostly simple. He wears a white tank top with a black coat and pants. He doesn’t wear shoes. Personal Socioeconomic Level as a child: ??? Socioeconomic Level as an adult: ??? Family/Friends Birth order: Unknown Siblings (describe relationship): ^^^ Spouse (describe relationship): ^^^ Children (describe relationship): ^^^ Grandparents (describe relationship): ^^^ Grandchildren (describe relationship): ^^^ Significant Others (describe relationship): He was very loyal to Naesala, but because he was more of a different tribe, Naesala discarded him and Adohi flew to another continent. Relationship skills: He can be flirty at times, but he rarely gets along with anyone. Relationship with Other Characters: He usually denies that he knows anyone, except for Naesala. Personality Mannerisms: His manners are bad, but not nearly as horrible as Mishka’s. He begs a lot and steals if he doesn’t get what he wants. Habits: He begs and steals what he wants. Health: His health usually isn’t too good. He’s always hungry and weak, even if he is a laguz. Hobbies: He likes to look for things that he can take or eat. He also likes to scare people he doesn’t like with his vulture form. Favorite Sayings: “You see, we vultures aren’t as different as the ravens. We are thieves and we like to fight for our benefit only.” Speech patterns: Normal Disabilities: None, unless being poor counts. Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): He doesn’t care what his style is. As long as it’s wearable. Greatest flaw: He can be nasty with his attitude. It could cost battles if he was in one. Best quality: He has a tendency to find things and can be very useful in battle for stealing, even equipped weapons, and using them against the other side. Educational Background: He has none. Intelligence Level: Low to medium Any Mental Illnesses? No Learning Experiences: He has his own. Character's short-term goals in life: None. Character's long-term goals in life: He wants to be rich. How does Character see himself/herself? He sees himself as part of the ravens and not really a vulture. It’s just the tribe that’s different, not personality. How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? He doesn’t care. How self-confident is the character? Very. Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? No. What would most embarass this character? Saying that he found something, only to not see it. Strengths/Weaknesses Introvert or Extrovert? Extrovert How does the character deal with anger? He flies from it. With sadness? ^^^ With conflict? He tries to change it into his own way. With change? ^^^ With loss? He flies away from it. What does the character want out of life? He wants to be rich. What would the character like to change in his/her life? ^^^ What motivates this character? Food and pay. What frightens this character? Nothing. What makes this character happy? Food and moolah Is the character judgmental of others? He can be. He doesn’t like many beorc. Is the character generous or stingy? Stingy Is the character generally polite or rude? He is mostly rude. RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: RedWorld - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)